


Things Can Get a Little Weird

by HufflepuffPrincessEm



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Cannon Divergent, Gen, Picks up where season 3 ends, Season 1-3 spoilers, Starting Season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffPrincessEm/pseuds/HufflepuffPrincessEm
Summary: My take on Season 4 because I am anxiously awaiting it's arrival. Will become canon divergent when season 4 comes out. Does not confirm/deny any chips, but does continue on with Star/Tom for now. Each chapter is basically an episode.





	Things Can Get a Little Weird

Star Butterfly sat on her bed in her room. At least, it was technically hers. It didn’t look like hers. It looked like a normal Earth bed in a normal Earth room for a normal Earth girl. The lilac bedspread her mother had chosen in an effort to make it feel the tiniest bit more like home felt rough and papery on her back and the mattress beneath was more firm and unyielding than she was used to. Her white, undecorated walls stared back at her as she contemplated her situation.

Her parents had decided after the battle with Meteora, and Star’s subsequent relinquishment of the wand to Eclipsa, that it was best and safest for all of them if they moved to Earth while decisions were being made about the next steps for the transference of the royal title. They had bought a house down the street from the Diaz’s in Echo Creek and she would be returning to her old school at the beginning of the next term. 

Star was busy at work trying to decide how she felt about the changes. She was happy to have at least a bit of distance from Marco. Even after all she had experienced, she hadn’t forgotten about or stopped considering Marco’s kiss. She needed time and space to figure out her feelings and how she was going to handle them. She also was happy to be closer to her Earth classmates. But she worried that she was not the same Star Butterfly that had said goodbye to them a few short months prior at Marco’s party. How could she be after watching her friends, family and subject have their souls ripped from them by someone she was powerless to stop. Sure everything had turned out ok in the end, but the fear she had felt, and the mental scars, were very real.

She also didn’t like being away from Tom and Pony Head. They could relate more to what she was going through than anyone else she knew, even Marco. They both understood the stresses of being next in line for the crown and constantly having to worry about protecting your subjects and your kingdom. They had also been there, and had fought beside her and had witnessed the losses she had suffered on the battlefield. In addition, they were her two best friends, recently even more than Marco. 

Tom was being so supportive this time. Star had actually gotten to the point where she wouldn’t have hated being arranged in marriage to him. He had changed so much. She was growing to love the person he was when he was happy and not angry all the time. He was funny and smart, not to mention a good looking prince additionally. And he had respected her boundaries when he thought she was with Marco. 

Which brought her mind back around to her squire. She felt such a mix of feelings for him at the moment. She was angry he had assumed it was ok for him to kiss her without asking when she had a boyfriend and had finally gotten over him. But she also felt a strange satisfaction that now he was in the same spot she had been in when he had started dating Jackie. She felt guilty for betraying Tom, which just made her mad all over again and the all of the feelings combined into a heavy feeling in her soul. She needed him more than ever, now that she was alone in a strange place that should have been her home without anyone who could really relate to her. 

Since returning to Earth, Marco had been at home with his family, including new baby Marco Junior (who they had thankfully decided to name Julio Marco Diaz instead) and hadn’t even taken the time to text. She felt like she should probably reach out, since he was also probably feeling like no one could understand him, but she was feeling to awkward and prideful to reach out first. 

Tom had been by a few times to check on her, but never for long enough. She just wanted someone to hold her and protect her for a little while. She was strong and someday soon she would be strong enough to not need protection. But for right now she needed to feel safe and Tom’s arms wrapped around her were so comforting and so much less confusing than her squire’s that she wished she could stay there for days. Tom had his own troubles at home, though. This new change to her kingdom meant change to his as well, since the Lucitors were the Butterfly’s closest allies. Meteora had also done her fair share of damage to his kingdom when he had tried to trap her there, and Tom was not getting away with that strategy completely without consequence. 

Tom had apparently also been by to see Marco and the new baby. Star didn’t ask many questions about them, but Tom had told her anyways knowing that she wanted to know but was too emotionally sore to ask. He had told her that Marco wasn’t coping too well but was pulling a typical Marco and pretending he was fine. He didn’t want anyone to know anything was wrong. He just wanted to be at home with his parents and his baby brother and pretend for a bit like the past year hadn’t happened.

Star had to admit she almost wanted that as well. She wanted her life to be normal again. But what was her normal anymore? Was it senselessly fighting monsters and sneaking around Mewnie and learning how to be a good princess so that she could one day be a great queen? Was it waking up every morning and having Sugar Seeds with Marco and fighting Ludo and his gang? Her life had never been normal and she doubted it would ever reach normalcy. What she wanted more than normalcy was to go back to feeling light and airy. She wanted to go back to before she had this soul heaviness she had been carrying since she realized she had a crush on Marco. 

Her phone started ringing and she sat up, looking for it. Tom had just left, so it wouldn’t be him, and all her girlfriends had already told her goodnight and signed off. Which only left...Marco Diaz. She saw his name and face light up her screen and answered immediately. 

“I’m sorry.” They said in unison as the phone line connected.

“Oh, I’m sorry-” they continued, accidentally speaking in sync again. They both laughed nervously.

“Sorry...I didn’t mean to interrupt you.” Marco apologized after a pause.

“Oh, you’re fine. I...I am sorry though. I should have reached out sooner. I haven’t been a good friend.” Star apologized.

“No, I understand. I made things awkward and I am so sorry about that. I wanted things to go back to normal and I just messed it all up again. I’m really really sorry.” replied Marco. 

There it is again. ‘Back to normal,’ what does that even mean Star thought to herself. 

“I forgive you. Just...please don’t do it again.” 

“Promise...can we go back to being best friends?” 

He sounded so hopeful.

“Of course we can. I can’t think of anyone I’d rather have as my best friend.” 

“I missed you, Star.”

“I missed you, too, Marco.”

“Well...it’s late so I’ll let you...get some rest? And I’ll see you tomorrow? Want to come over? You could meet Julio!”

“I would like that. We have a lot to catch up on...Squire. I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight”

As the call disconnected, Star dropped back onto her bed feeling lighter than she had in days. She curled up under her too thick blanket, nodding off and dreaming of more adventures with her best friends, hopeful for the future for the first time since she’d come back.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own SVTFOE or any of its characters. Thank you for reading.


End file.
